Liquid crystalline polyesters are widely used in a variety of electric and electronic fields since they are superior in mechanical properties and moldability. In association with such extension and variation of application, molding process under higher temperatures are required, and hence higher thermal stability is required.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-318058 (1996) discloses a resin composition wherein 2,2′-methylenebis(4,6-di-t-butylphenyl)octyl phosphite is added to a liquid crystalline polyester as a stabilizer for improving the thermal stability. However, when this resin composition is formed into a molded product, there arose a problem that a blister occurs due to the gas generated by decomposition of the stabilizer under high temperatures in the course of soldering.